Al sonido de las olas
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: One-shot...El atardecer, el quebrar de las olas y dos enamorados YAOI dedicado a Agumon Girl n.n lean onegai x.x


Moshi Moshi!!!

Schuldig: Ahora que traes de nuevo, baka?

Kiyone: ¬¬ Deja de decirme baka, malvado

Schuldig: Entonces dejare de ser tu abogado

Kiyone: ¬¬

Schuldig: ¬¬

Kiyone: -.-U Ay me rindo T.T...Nunca podré ganarte

Schuldig.- Je je je, soy la mente maestra...

Farfarello: Del hentai n.n

Schuldig: ¬¬# (se avienta contra Farfarello librando una gran batalla)

Kiyone: Mientras ellos pelean (de nuevo 9.9) Les dejo con el fic, espero te guste Kyla n.n gracias por tu apoyo amiga...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Es una linda tarde de verano en la que me gusta salir a pasear, sin tener que obedecer de nuevo las órdenes de Barthéz...Mis compañeros, mis amigos, estan entrenando por cuenta propia, cada quien a decidido ir por su lado...Claude, Aarón, Mathilda...Todos ellos han dejado de ser reclutados por aquel cruel hombre, se siente tan bien respirar estos aires de libertad...El campeonato ha terminado, y se ha declarado a Takao el ganador...

Yo por mi parte estoy muy feliz, por que por fin pude comprender el verdadero sentido del beyblade y de luchar con todas mis energías y usando mente...De disfrutar cada combate, sin pensar en el resultado sino preocuparme por la batalla...

Y ahí esta él, frente a mi, en un buen día he venido a topármelo frente a frente con los rayos del sol iluminando su cabello negro, recargado en un pequeño muro con vista al mar...Sus ojos ambarinos brillan como dos luceros iluminando la negra noche de su cabello...

Es una casualidad, creo, pero el voltea y me ve...Sonríe....Por que me sonrojo? Esto es algo raro en mi...

El me dice: Hola, Miguel, como has estado?

-Bien...Que sorpresa Rei...

Le respondo

Nunca me había emocionado de tal manera al ver a alguna persona...

-Por que no me acompañas, Miguel? O tienes algo que hacer...

El me habla, me mira con cierta inocencia, sus ojos, felinos y llenos de vida...

-Vamos n.n

Me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos y camino tras el, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna...

Ni siquiera se a donde me lleva, como si esto fuera obra trazada por el destino...Voltea y me ve de reojo, y me espera hasta que caminemos uno al lado de otro...Puedo notar que me mira y se sonroja...Pero...por que?

Sin rumbo fijo vamos caminando por la orilla de la playa, ahora la arena que cruje bajo nuestros pies mientras el cálido viento acompañado de una fresca brisa marina, mecen mi cabello cenizo, mis ojos verdes brillan...

El se detiene ahora, comienza a hablar...

-Oye, Miguel...Tu y Mathilda son...Novios?

Titubea al hacer la pregunta...

-No...solo somos muy buenos amigos...

Me sonrojo sin saber la razón al igual que él, talvez es por el sol que empieza a enrojecer...El cielo crepuscular teñido de rojizo comienza a dejarse notar en la ciudad... El mar destella, con pequeñas olas que rompen en la isla...

Ahora el me espera para caminar a la par... Estamos tan bien juntos...No se por que ahora el corazón late mas fuerte mientras una sensación de vacio en mi estomago me vuelve a invadir y por que siento como si volara ahora que estoy a su lado...

Se detiene y me mira de nuevo a los ojos...Esta si fuese a decirme algo importante...Se acerca y me mira de frente mientras coloca sus manos en mis hombros...

No se por que de pronto siento como si adivinara las palabras de Rei...Me ve y me regala una sonrisa dulce, sus ojos ambarinos relucen tintineantes con los últimos rayos del sol que comienza a hundirse en el mar, recreando una bella escena del atardecer, romántico...

-Que pasa Rei?

Le pregunto. No se por que lo hago, talvez temo que esto que estoy sintiendo sea amor, y mi alma deja escapar unos pequeños suspiros que se desvanecen con el viento...

El comienza a hablar, me encanta oír su voz, mezclándose con la dulce música de las olas quebrándose en la arena, como si fuera una bella melodía de los mismos ángeles...

-Miguel, desde que te conocí, quise decirte algo...No se por que cuando te vi, me llamaste la atención...No te he podido apartar desde entonces de mi mente...

Cada palabra es como una descarga de electricidad, shockeandome, derritiéndome...

-Te amo, Miguel...

REI...REI KON E...ESTA DICIÉNDOME...QUE...QUE ME AMA...

Mis piernas han comenzado a temblar, estoy tan nervioso y apenado, no...no sabía que el sentía esto por mi... Mil y un ideas pasan por mi cabeza y después de ello mi corazón palpita con mas fuerza al ver que el se acerca de manera lenta y tierna, mientras aproxima su rostro al mío, mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos...El me ama, asi como me he dado cuenta que también lo amo...

-Te amo, Rei...

La distancia era muy corta entre sus labios y los míos...Al oír mis palabras, buscó mis labios, hasta quedar rozándome los mios con ternura...

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, Miguel...

Sonríe y en un segundo acaba con aquella dolorosa distancia, para fundir un delicioso beso en mis labios, mientras aprieta mis hombros, atrayéndome más, mientras con sus labios, prueba los míos, acariciando con la lengua cada centímetro...

Busco con mis manos su espalda, ancha, fuerte, protectora, mis labios ahora tienen la necesidad de probar del sabor de los de Rei, al probar una nueva experiencia, abriendo ambos nuestras bocas, profundizando aquel beso, mientras que he rodeado su espalda con mis brazos, el me toma por la cintura...

Mil pensamientos cruzan mi mente, y todos llevan a Rei, cada recuerdo, cada imagen que veo ahora en mis pensamientos, incluyen a Rei...Ese beso que despierta sensaciones aun desconocidas en mi ser...El vacio de mi estómago parece desvanecerse mientras la timidez se dispersa en el aire...

Nuestras lenguas se frotan en aquel profundo beso, nuestros labios se entrelazan, humedeciéndose de la saliva que escapa. Ansiando probarla como si fuera el néctar de una deliciosa fruta prohibida...

Ese maravilloso momento se ve interrumpido por la falta de oxigeno...Mientras nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente... Aun permanecemos abrazados...

-Te amo Miguel...

Me lo vuelve a repetir una vez mas...Mientras yo le respondo lo mismo y le regalo una sonrisa...

Con su mano derecha sujeta mi barbilla, atrayéndome de nuevo, esta vez, me da un beso suave, lleno de dulzura...Su mano sube por mi costado, hasta quedar nuevamente en mi hombro izquierdo...Se separa...

Me toma de la mano y me conduce a un pequeño muelle construido con madera, donde en las mañanas las embarcaciones se ven atestadas de pescadores, es tarde y no hay señal de nadie ahí presente...

La oscuridad ha caído totalmente, el sol ha caido una noche, derrotado por la blanca luna que estaba deseosa de mostrarse acompañada de sus pequeñas hijas, las estrellas, iluminando aquel mar que quebraba...Las pequeñas olas, rompiendo su dulce música para nuestros oídos...

Estamos ahí sentados, viendo aquel hermoso panorama...Nuestras manos estan tomadas y los dedos entrelazados, símbolo de nuestra unión como pareja...Y aquella brisa marina rosa de nuevo mis mejillas, mientras veo de reojo a Rei y descubro que el me mira a mi...Le sonrío mientras aquel rubor aparece en mis mejillas...El también se sonroja...

Me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido Rei, que todo aunque fuera muy rápido fuera a la vez muy bello, por que aquel nudo en mi estómago por fin ha desaparecido al igual que mi vacío...He descubierto al amor tras aquel tierno beso que me regalaste, y aquellas bellas palabras que me dijiste...TE AMO...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Hasta aquí termina este pequeño fic, espero te haya gustado amiga n.n

Schuldig: Ay que tierno, segurito que comiste cajeta verdad? ¬¬

Kiyone: No en balde, Charlys Layli me dice cajetita XD

Farfarello: Pero tu eres dulce y Schuldig un hentai XD

Schuldig: ¬¬#

Kiyone: Mientras ellos siguen peleando yo les dejo, espero que les haya gustado, no hubo lemon je je je pero es que no estoy en condiciones de escribirlo, je je je, gomenasai...

MATA KONDO NE...


End file.
